Organizers that attach to the sun visor of an automobile are known in the art. Because organizers contain articles that are important to the user, significant aspects of the organizer include its ease of portability and storage. Because most sun-visor organizers are at least as big as the sun visor itself, the ease of portability and storage for such organizers is compromised, when the organizers are not configured to fold or collapse into a more convenient size. Accordingly, there is a need for a sun-visor organizer that provides additional functionality via folding capability. It would be advantageous if the portability of the organizer could also be supplemented with additional functionality to fold and fit within automobile door pocket storage compartments.